


love above

by sunshinias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, instead of plot there is haechan cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinias/pseuds/sunshinias
Summary: Donghyuck might be a little obsessed with mistletoe. Johnny only pretends to mind.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	love above

Donghyuck’s fingers drum an endless anthem on Johnny’s leg. 

Johnny has already tried to stop it once – the hand he now holds is proof of that – but Donghyuck had only stopped for a few minutes before his other hand started up the percussion. He’s clearly buzzing with energy, though whether it’s simply leftover adrenaline from the stage or excitement for something else, Johnny doesn’t know.

Johnny squeezes Donghyuck's hand and Donghyuck looks at him. His mouth twitches, and – though he tries to hide it – a smile creeps onto his face, mischievous and coy.

“What are you plotting?” Johnny asks.

“Nothing,” Donghyuck says, but then he leans up and whispers in Johnny's ear, “Just thinking about how to make my boyfriend kiss me.”

“Waiting until we get home and then asking?” Johnny suggests.

“I already have a plan, actually,” Donghyuck says. “You'll see.”

* * *

Donghyuck's plan, it would seem, is stopping them in the doorway to their room and putting his arms around Johnny's waist. He looks up at Johnny, that mischievous look still in his eyes.

"Hyung," he says, before Johnny can kiss him. "Look up."

Johnny does. He scans the ceiling, expecting there to be something special, but there's nothing.

"I don't see anything," he says, looking back down at Donghyuck.

"The plant," Donghyuck clarifies. "Above the door?"

There is, in fact, a plant above the door – a branch splayed out like a broom, covered in small green leaves and little whitish berries.

"It's cute." Johnny ruffles Donghyuck’s hair. "You’re collecting plants now? Are you becoming Doyoung?"

"It's mistletoe," Donghyuck says.

“Oh,” Johnny laughs. “So that was your plan, then.”

Donghyuck nods enthusiastically. "You have to kiss me every time we walk through the door now," he adds. He tilts his head up, puckering his lips, and starts making kissy noises.

“Alright,” Johnny laughs, and kisses him, soft and indulgent. “Whatever my baby wants,” he murmurs.

* * *

* * *

Johnny opens the bathroom door, towel wrapped around his waist and hair still wet, and almost runs Donghyuck over.

“Whoa there,” Johnny says, catching both Donghyuck and himself before they land on the floor. “You shouldn’t leave yourself somewhere you’ll be a trip hazard.”

Donghyuck steadies himself against Johnny. “I wanted to catch you,” he says. He lays a hand on Johnny’s bare chest. “L–”

“I think I caught you instead, actually.”

Donghyuck silences him with a look. “Look up, hyung.”

Johnny looks up, and it shouldn’t surprise him – it really shouldn’t, but it does – to find the mistletoe there. Instinctively, he looks over at the door to their room, but that mistletoe is _also_ there.

“You got two of these things?” Johnny asks.

“Oh, I got a lot more than two, baby,” Donghyuck says, a devilish smirk on his face. “Now where’s my kiss?”

Johnny rolls his eyes and kisses Donghyuck. “Needy,” he says.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck agrees, “and what about it?”

* * *

* * *

Donghyuck slips off Johnny's bed onto the floor in a heap of blankets, breathless and giggling. 

“I got away now so I won,” Donghyuck says.

He did not win, because Johnny’s stolen airpod is now safely in his hand. It's a bait, and Johnny takes it, flinging himself onto the floor beside Donghyuck and continuing his tickle assault. Donghyuck rolls, blanket twisting around him, and then squirms free and tries to hide under his desk, but Johnny catches him and dissolves him into a giggly mess again.

“Hyung– Hyung, wait,” Donghyuck says. He looks a little dazed, eyes focused on the underside of the desk above their heads.

Johnny pauses, fingers stilling. “Yeah, Donghyuck?”

A slow smile spreads across Donghyuck’s face. “Look up.”

Johnny raises his eyebrows, incredulous, and doesn’t move. “You hung mistletoe under your desk?”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen a little in mock offense. “No, it’s something else this time!”

Johnny looks up.

There is mistletoe taped under the desk.

“I _taped_ mistletoe under my desk.”

Johnny gives him an unamused look that subsequently fails when his lips twitch into a smile, and Donghyuck giggles, eyes sparkling.

“You are...” Johnny laughs, shaking his head. “You are adorable. And a menace.”

“And I’m owed–”

A kiss.

* * *

* * *

“Johnny-hyung!” Donghyuck says as soon as Johnny opens the door. He’s stretched out on his bed, phone in hand. “Come cuddle.”

“I need to shower first,” Johnny says. “Sorry.”

Donghyuck’s already on his feet. “I’m joining you then.”

He scrambles up to Johnny's side and then tucks an arm around Johnny's, smiling mischievously.

"You can go through first," Johnny says, giving the mistletoe and then Donghyuck a pointed look.

 _"Hyung,"_ Donghyuck whines, petulant. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

Johnny does kiss him then, and Donghyuck lets out a squeak of surprise as Johnny’s lips suddenly connect with his.

"I’ll kiss you everywhere except under mistletoe,” Johnny says as he pulls away. “If you're going to turn this into a game, then I'm going to play it." He puts a hand on Donghyuck's back and guides him towards the door. "Now go on."

Donghyuck’s face scrunches up in a pout. “Mean,” he says, but dutifully goes into the bathroom.

Johnny pauses first to plug his phone in and put his bag in the corner, and then he follows Donghyuck in.

Donghyuck has undressed in record time and is already in the shower when Johnny gets there. He peaks his head around, watching Johnny while he waits for Johnny to join him, and scarcely has Johnny stepped inside the shower before Donghyuck is wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck and kissing him.

Donghyuck shuffles backwards, gently pulling Johnny after him until they're under the spray, and then he slowly pulls away.

"Hyung," he says. "Look up."

Of course there’s mistletoe tied to the showerhead, of _course_ there is.

"Donghyuck, this is silly,” Johnny says. “I always kiss you when we shower together. You don’t need to trick me."

"Mmm," Donghyuck hums. "But what if I want to kiss you more?" He pulls Johnny back down and captures his lips again.

Johnny would point out that Donghyuck could kiss him more without surprise mistletoe, but Donghyuck's lips are soft and insistent and his skin is warm under Johnny's hands, and Johnny decides it's not worth pulling away.

* * *

* * *

“Hyunghyunghyunghyunghyung–”

“Yes, Donghyuck?” Johnny says. “What do you need?”

“Can you help me get a mug down from the shelf?” Donghyuck asks.

Johnny's brow furrows. “Can't you reach those yourself?” he asks.

“I’m _tired_ today,” Donghyuck complains. “I need Hyung to do it for me.”

Johnny sighs and follows Donghyuck to the kitchen.

The mug shelf is really not that high up. Donghyuck could easily reach it if he pulled over a chair – there's one suspiciously close to the shelf, in fact – but Donghyuck pouts and Johnny reaches up to get him a mug anyway.

“The little white one with the snowmen,” Donghyuck requests.

Johnny grabs its handle, pulls it off the shelf, and–

“Wait!” Donghyuck says.

Johnny freezes, mug still held over his head.

“Can you turn the mug upside-down, Hyung?” Donghyuck asks. “Keep it in the air though!” he stresses when Johnny makes to bring the mug down.

Johnny raises an eyebrow as he follows Donghyuck's instructions. He flips the mug over and... a many-tiny-leafed plant dotted with whitish berries falls out, attached to the mug with a string.

“Oh, look!” Donghyuck says, grin wide. “Mistletoe!”

And Johnny can't help himself – he laughs, laughs so hard he has to hastily set the mug on the counter so he can use both hands to support himself as he collapses with laughter, tears streaming from his eyes, while his absolutely ridiculous, creative, lovely boyfriend stands over him, giggling.

“God, Donghyuck,” Johnny says when he can control himself again. “I love you so much.”

Donghyuck absolutely glows with happiness, smile wide and scrunching up his eyes. He reaches for Johnny’s hand and hauls him up from the floor, and doesn't let go afterwards.

“I love you too,” Donghyuck says, letting himself half-collapse into Johnny. “I think I'm owed a kiss, though.”

Johnny cups Donghyuck's face. “Have it,” he breathes, and kisses Donghyuck fiercely, again and again until they're out of breath and Donghyuck's lips are red and he's gone nearly boneless in Johnny's arms.

“I'm never letting you go,” Johnny says. “Never ever ever.”

_I'm so lucky, I'm so lucky, I'm so lucky to have him._

* * *

* * *

Donghyuck crawls into Johnny's bed, clingy and sleepy, and presses his face into Johnny’s shoulder, limbs koalaing around Johnny.

Johnny shuffles over a little, almost falling off the bed – he has to brace himself against the floor with one leg. Predictably, Donghyuck follows him, shifting until he’s tucked against Johnny’s side again, until he’s right where Johnny needs him to be.

"Donghyuck," Johnny says, voice just above a whisper by Donghyuck's ear, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face. "Look up."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunshinias) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinias)


End file.
